If Only He Knew
by SketchGal2
Summary: Unbeknownst to Travis, Wes has fallen in love with him. He goes many lengths and avenues to try to express how he feels but Travis still doesn't get it. Or does he? Complete. Prequel to "They Will Be Loved".
1. What?

Hi everybody~ Sorry for the hiatus. My freshmen year went pretty well. Kindy shaky. But grade wise I did very well :3 I'll be going back in august. I've been workin on campus for the summer and getting addicted to making plushies lol. I started taking commissions too.

I'm making a Travis and Wes plushie. Travis is almost done woot~ Please see my profile for my deviantart link for my progress on them if you want. Or message me :3

Anyway 3 episodes of ComLaw left nooo :'(

I will BAWL during the finale. I don't want it to end. I also can't wait to see bloopers from the season lol

Here we go enjoy! Reviews are loved!

* * *

**Chapter 1: What?**

"What?" Travis asked obnoxiously, thinking that he heard wrong. For the third time.

His eyes widened while he began backing away slowly taking in the sight before him. Wes stood before him in the locker room flustered, irritated and a tinise tiny bit pissed off. Travis saw him visibly take in a breath before speaking again and putting on a tight smile.

"I asked you, how was your day?"

"Huh?" Travis whimpered shaking his head silently. He felt for his locker door as if to stabilize himself from falling. Travis knew and heard what Wes was asking but…it couldn't be real. Sure he knew Wes cared about him, but to go as far as asking him how his day went? WTF?

And also he wanted to screw with him a bit. Heh.

Wes rolled his eyes before bellowing, "Travis! Stop acting dramatic! "

"Oh! Oh fine. I mean you were with me. Me being badass as usual" Travis replied nervously now eying Wes in concern. Travis couldn't believe what transpired for the last 10 minutes. First they were arguing about their last case and how it could have been solved (Travis of course had the best idea executed which is why they solved it so fast) but then Wes had to go and give his opinion.

That dick.

They argued even more while arresting their perps. Yet again to the station where they did the paperwork for the case and from there to the locker late at night where they were now. As soon as they finally agreed to their disagreement, Wes went quiet staring at Travis awhile before asking him something. Travis thought he misheard him due to the sound of opening and unpacking his junk from his locker. But no. Wes repeated himself, asking Travis how his day went.

Something was seriously wrong with that.

"Everything alright Wes?" Travis asked his voice going higher. As Travis watched his partner he noticed Wes was still somewhat visibly flustered. Wes nodded quickly before taking the rest of his belongings out of his locker. After a few minutes of silence Wes then suddenly turned to look at Travis causing him to jump.

"What so I c-can't ask you how your day is going?" Wes questioned hurriedly, face turning red while slamming his locker shut. Travis' eye twitched and he repressed the urge to run away screaming from his obviously mentally ill partner. "Is there a law against that now!" Travis looked around the locker area before breathing a sign of relief. He was thankful that everyone had gone home.

"You were with me the whole day though-"

"No , not really! I don't care! I still have the right to ask you!-I mean…" Wes covered his face in his hands. "Dammit."

"uh Wes, maybe you should go home and rest" Travis said softly after a minute. He reached out to pat the blonde's shoulder. Wes' head rose slowly up from his hands, his eyes suddenly darting over to Travis' hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes went large coming in contact with Travis'.

"Okay…" Travis murmured awkwardly moving his hand away only to have Wes' eyes follow the movement of it. Travis stood silently, thinking if he should risk unexpected movement to gather the rest of his stuff out of his locker or help Wes or something with his weirdness.

"I'll be going-"

"Youhaveanyplanstonight?"

"What?"

* * *

I LOVE COMMON LAW WOOOO!

Anyway xD I hope this was enjoyed. Also I'll do my best to update my Criminal Minds and SPN stories as best I can. Bye! Thanks for reading :)


	2. The Anal Chef part 1

Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys! :)

Here's chap 2 enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Anal Chef part 1**

"What do you have in mind of doing cowgirl?" Travis questioned after annoying Wes again for several minutes. Wes looked down avoiding eye contact with Travis and biting back a smile.

"I dunno beer and a movie?"

Travis sucked his teeth. It was the end of week, Friday to be exact. They were off tomorrow until Monday sot he new officers of their department could have their orientation. He could have beer and a movie any day of the week. Hell, Travis had beer and a movie this morning.

" I had beer and a movie this morning man, what else you got?"Travis said waving him off. A look of disgust crossed Wes' face.

"Travis that is _horrible. _Beer for _breakfast_? I can't _imagine _what you think-"

"Yeah yeah, I have a date with my bed tonight anyway" Travis turned to face Wes and found his face grow from dark to disappointed. He was about to ask Wes what got his panties in a bunch but noticed Wes suddenly had that "trick the perp into confessing" look on his face. Travis knew that look well and knew not to fall for it. Whataver Wes had up his sleeve Travis would not fall for it. No way. Nuh uh.

"Shame really" Wes begun, shaking his wistfully while picking up the rest of his belongings from a nearby bench. He slightly turned his head. "Tonight was Chicken Parm night"

Travis' eyebrows shot up up and he bit back a squeal. He hadn't had chicken parm in weeks. Not since he and Wes did that stakeout really. He'd been too busy with cases to actually have it again at his favorite place. Even though by far Wes made it better. Damn him.

"Damn you Wes" Travis murmured biting his fist and whimpering. Wes turned around giving Travis a look of pity. "Have a nice time with your bed, be safe-"

"Oh no no no, Liz. I can't let you have all that to yourself now can I?" Travis interrupted patting Wes on the back happily. "You cook it better than my favorite place anyway" If Travis didn't know any better the next sound that escaped Wes' throat was a...giggle? Wesley Mitchell giggling? Travis' eyes darted right into Wes', who's dreamy expression dropped. He coughed awkwardly before shrugging off Travis' arm and moving towards the exit. Travis mentally shook himself of the weird feeling he got from that moment and followed right after him.

"You're welcome" Travis said as he and Wes neared the parking lot. Wes threw him a confused glance.

"For what?"

"You're lucky to have me over tonight for dinner on vacation" Travis replied back matter of factly. Wes gave an unreadable expression in response that Travis didn't seem to notice.

"Oh if one should be so lucky as me, I might just die happy right here and now" Wes said in what Travis believe to be mock cheerfulness.

"You're damn right Wesley" Travis said with a scoff. "I usually charge for dinner appearances. You should feel honored."

Travis stayed silent for a few moments expecting another smartass retort from his partner. When it didn't arrive he turned quickly to face Wes to find him staring in front of him with a serious expression. Travis was pretty sure a second before Wes was staring at him.

"So you're leaving your bike here?" Wes questioned, still not looking in Travis' direction.

"Aw crap" Travis sighed face palming himself. He glanced in the direction of his parked Harley near Wes' car. How could he forget about his baby?

"I'll just drive alongside you and-"

"NO!"

Travis stopped immediately in his tracks throwing an alarmed look in Wes' direction. He look almost ...angry?

"I meant...just drive home to drop off your bike and meet me at my place"

Travis narrowed his eyes for a moment taking in the twitchy frazzled appearance of his partner before a interesting thought hit him.

"You're not trying to kill me are you Wes?"

"No! Travis why would I be trying to kill-"

"HELP! Someone HELP!"

"Travis! What the hell are you doing?"

Travis started running in a circle around Wes' car with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Someone help! My partner's trying to kill me!"

"Oh, you're going to make me chase you? Is that it? If I wanted to kill you Travis I would have done it a long time ago in a place would your body would never be found! Now stop that! It's late-you know what?" Wes dropped his belongings and began chasing Travis.

"Please don't kill me Wes! I haven't lived my life yet! I just left my law firm to join the police force!" Travis laughed still running around the parking lot.

"Travis! Stop! I'm not chasing you anymore, and if that's my life by the way," Wes said stopping to catch his breath."You're way off"

Travis stopped his running after a beat. He reminded himself that having the chef tuckered out from running was no good for him. Who would cook his chicken parm? That was the most important thing right now.

"You good man?" Travis asked, walking back over to Wes. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't want your Chicken parm making hand to get tired"

Wes glowered at him. "Ah ha ha. I'm not making it" An evil smile crossed his face. "You are"

* * *

Left a cliff hanger sorry about that. I need to plan out the next chap a little better. Thanks for reading~ :)


	3. The Anal Chef part 2

Chap 3! Slightly longer than previous chapters :P

New ep tonight too! Woot~

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Anal Chef part 2**

"Travis...Travis?" Travis popped his head up from Wes' couch with a Chips Ahoy cookie dangling halfway from his mouth.

"Hmf?"

"Would you come here for a minute?" Travis finished the rest of his cookie in one bite before pushing himself off the couch and bracing himself. Wes was using his 'Travis I've lost the last bit of patience I had for you and I'm about to explode all over you' voice. Things had been going so well since they got in. After arguing over the fact that Wes obviously tricked him into a cooking lesson he's been threatening Travis with for years, Travis followed Wes' car on his bike. Once they entered into Wes' hotel room, which was a lot bigger than Travis thought it would be, Wes led Travis in the direction of the kitchen.

They seemed to have fun prepping the beginning stages of Chicken Parm. Although it seemed to be mostly funny to Travis in the way that he annoyed Wes. However, Wes found Travis' limited cooking vocabulary and skills hilarious. Its not like not knowing the difference between coriander and cilantro was of great importance right?

'Cause there wasn't one.

Right?

Anyway, after that Wes painfully led Travis through cooking the tomato sauce from scratch(which turned out surprisingly okay, earning a Travis touchdown dance) and nearly burning the chicken breasts in the fryer(earning a lecture from Wes on why one should not leave the kitchen when food is frying). Travis also managed to nearly slice Wes' fingers(don't ask) cutting up the garlic, olives and onions. Soon Wes decided that safest thing next to do was to boil the pasta.

Travis achieved the task of putting the water in with the pasta without fail, which seemed to have put Wes in a good enough mood to break out the Chips Ahoy cookies as a treat for a job sorta well done.

Travis plopped down on the couch selfishly ravaging the cookies while Wes tutted like the mother hen he was over the fallen crumbs and _Lady and the Tramp _ghosted over the tv screen. Wes an hour into the movie decided to go to the bathroom but not a second later he called Travis over to the kitchen.

Travis tip toed into the kitchen putting on his best puppy dog face.

You know the one.

The one that always prevailed against the opposite sex. Travis thought that since Wes had feminine qualities about him-being Liz Taylor's and Dakota's counterparts- What could go wrong?

Travis smirked to himself before putting on his innocent mask, while finally approaching Wes who was currently boring a hole through the pot of pasta with his eyes. Travis made sure to focus on was so that his look could take full and proper affect.

"Travis. Look at this pot" Wes said slowly, still staring at said pot. Travis mentally cursed himself at his plan not working before actually trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Yes this one." Wes said tightly once he knew Travis dragged his eyes over to it."Now, tell me Travis. What is wrong with this pot hm?"

"Uh..." Travis continued staring at it. He knew that there was pasta cooking inside of it, made for the chicken parm. The chicken was warming in the oven, he could smell it. The marinara sauce was also warming on the stove, Travis could smell that too.

"I'll give you a hint"Wes said sardonically removing the lid from the pot. "Take a goood look in there Trav"

Travis gulped before peering into the pot of water and the box of spaghetti he put in an hour ago. Yep, the contents of the pot looked just as it did an hour ago. Yep. Exactly as it did an hour ag-wait a minute.

"You forgot to put the pot on boil Wes" Travis said looking at his partner with pity.

"I? Forgot?" Wes sputtered. He immediately took a deep breath attempting to calm himself down. "Travis I'm trying to teach you that art of culinary cuisine! Not myself!" Wes seethed while slamming the lid to the pot shut. He suddenly grabbed Travis' unsuspecting hand moving it to the temperature dial on the stove.

"Now turn it..."he began moving Travis' stubborn hand to turn the dial. "...to...medium high...there"

Wes stared at the pot satisfied then at Travis. Once Travis snapped out of his daze he snatched his hand away from Wes, cradling it like it hurt.

"You are such a control freak" he mumbled, staring daggers at a now wounded looking Wes. He stood there for a few moments before stalking back off to couch. However, the sleeve of his shirt hit a snag, that is Wes grabbed it, pulling Travis to turn around. Travis begrudgingly turned to look at his partner, still confused and slightly angry about his behavior tonight.

"Travis I...I'm sorry" Travis' eyes went wide. "I just. I am a control freak. I know." Wes bit his lip then looked at Travis under his eye lashes still tugging at the sleeve. "Thanks for telling me and letting me see that. I will...improve my behavior. I promise. So I can be a better partner to you" A funny noise sounded at the back of Travis' throat as Wes continued to survey him.

"While we wait for the pasta to finish we can make a dessert? Do you still have those cookies left?" Wes asked him. Travis nodded mutely, his eyebrows raised and eyes still wide. Wes gave a light chuckle before releasing Travis' sleeve. "Go get them please" With that Travis nodded again then mechanically went over to the couch, where the box of cookies rested, grabbing them with a swoop before walking back over to Wes.

"Thank you. I thought you ate a lot more. Wow" Wes said impressed, inspecting the box while walking back into the kitchen, with Travis of course trailing behind him. Travis stopped short snapping out of whatever spell he was under with a dumbfounded look on his face. Curious, he walked up beside Wes to see what he was doing. Wes had begun crushing up the cookies and adding them to an ice cream maker.

"OOoo!" Travis piped up excitedly attempting to stick his finger in the creamy concoction. Wes hip checked Travis to the side laughing.

"It's not done yet"

"So! I want some Wes! Don't be cruel" Travis frowned taking his spot next to Wes again. Wes just smiled to himself as he put the remaining cookies inside. "Wait a second. How is the ice cream already almost done if it takes a long time to make it?" Travis narrowed his eyes at Wes. There had to be a reason why Wes was acting this strange. He was already a strange guy, Travis and the rest of the world knew this of course. He was just being stranger than usual. Did it have something to do with Alex maybe?

"I was making ice cream already before I thought to invite you over." Wes said now wiping down the counter of crumbs. A sly grin crossed Travis' face as he noticed Wes' suddenly jerky movements and reddened cheeks.

"You planned this for a long time didn't you Wes? Don't lie! You wanted some bro time!" Travis grabbed Wes in a bear hug laughing.

"Mmmf Travis!"

"Admit you love me! C'mon man!" Travis jestered, nuzzling his cheek against Wes' like the overgrown child he was. He thought the contact was okay since Wes had been touching him a lot lately.

Making progress felt so sweet.

Travis sighed contentedly as he felt a deep laughter rumbling through Wes' body. The heat that rolled off him felt equally nice too. Wes didn't smell too bad either. Travis shrugged off his thoughts and released a pink faced Wes from his grasp.

"There's more where that came from man, just ask" Travis said with a wink. Wes just looked down at the floor wiping tears from laughing away from his eyes. "Sure, sure. I think the pasta's ready"

* * *

"Augh I'm full" Travis groaned setting his bowl of homemade cookies and cream ice cream to the side. Next to it rested the remnants, which was only a stripe of sauce, of the Chicken Parmesan he and Wes made earlier. The end result was pretty good. Not as good as Wes' though. Wes beside him nodded in agreement before wiping his mouth. He turned to Travis watching him silently.

"You did a great job"

Travis quickly turned to him surprised by the sudden compliment and then laughed.

"Couldn't have done it without the anal chef by my side" He reached over to squeeze Wes on the shoulder. The two sat in silence for a few minutes letting their swollen bellies have some rest. Travis soon began dozing off next to Wes, his head resting on the other's shoulder. Wes was in the same state of affairs, but only became slightly alert at the contact.

"Wes?" Travis droned with his eyes almost closed with impending sleep.

"Hm?"

"Are you happy right now? 'Cause I'm happy right now"

A moment of silence happened again between the two.

"Yeah, I am..." Wes responded softly letting his own eyes close. Travis smiled finally letting sleep overtake him. Although Travis could have sworn before he did Wes told him he loved him.

* * *

Angst huh? :I This is supposed to be a comedy lol

Anyway I'll update soon. Reviews are loved thank you!

EDIT: IDK why but I made it seem as if Wes wiped Travis' mouth after they ate LOL weird. I kept reading that sentence over. He wiped his own mouth not Travis'.


	4. I Am the Walrus part 1

Hey there~ Thanks for the feedback everyone here and from tumblr! I'll try to fix my grammar up more. I might find someone to be a beta for me though, to be honest. I don't want my story to be difficult to read because of that. _

Thank you to PadmeSkyWalker for the idea! There are first hints of it throughout this chapter and future chapters~ :D

Welp here we go, double update back to back~ Please enjoy and feedback is welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 4: I am the Walrus part 1**

As soon as Travis was conscious enough, he made a note to himself to make a habit of sleeping on Wes' couch more often. He had the best sleep he had in years on that wonderful couch. He wasn't quite sure why though.

After making that note the smell of bacon, eggs and some other magnificent breakfast treat, wafted into Travis nostrils compelling him to open his eyes. Travis immediately sat up, stretching triumphantly from a sleep well done. While scratching his stomach he realized he was still in his work clothes from last night. He also realized that his partner in crime-literally- well not really- was not in the spot he saw him last.

"Wes?" Travis called peering over the couch to the kitchen. He heard Wes talking to someone or himself while moving about in the kitchen.

"Wes?" Travis called out again, now rising from the couch. He saw Wes turn to him from the kitchen slightly annoyed with a hand on his hip. Unlike Travis, Wes was wearing his house clothes. He wore dark grey long pajama bottoms with a medium red a t-shirt and his hair a bit messy.

He looked downright adorable.

To a chick of course because there was no reason for Travis to think that about his partner of 7 years.

"….okay. Okay thank you…" Wes said politely, speaking into his phone. He pulled it away from his face before pressing a few buttons to end the call.

Travis looked at his partner curiously. "Was that the Cap'n?"

Wes nodded a negative. He avoided eye contact with Travis while pushing a full plate of eggs, bacon and…it couldn't be? Strawfluffler waffles?

"Strawfluffer-" Travis gasped, but ultimately stopped himself. Wes couldn't have possibly known about the strawberry marshmallow waffles Lorianne Galisby made for Travis many years ago. Lorianne Galisby, the first foster mother Travis had known to ever show him. Sure he had plenty of loving foster homes. But that was a home he first considered to be his.

Travis remembers perfectly clear he couldn't eat a thing when he first arrived in Miss Lorianne's home. He was still tormented from the bullying he endured from a previous home. The Bunker- aka the millions of blankets covering chairs held a five year old scared and sad Travis hiding beneath. Travis had planned to stay under there his first night, blocking out any possible loud noises or mean foster kids that may come his way. That is until a plate of Belgium Waffles with strawberry jam and marshmallow fluff, simply dubbed Strawfluffer waffles, appeared at his bunker's entrance along with a kind face.

His new foster mom joined Travis in his bunker sharing the Strawfluffer waffles, talking and just enjoying each others company. Travis was treated with the special waffles every time it was his 'birthday', or if he did well in school. He was only able to enjoy Miss Lorianne's company for about two years before she became ill. Travis then had to be moved to yet another foster home.

Wes couldn't possibly have known about that part of Travis' life. Could he? During a private session with Dr. Ryan Travis discussed his time with Miss. Lorianne. The good doctor seemed to be too much of a professional to undermine a patient-doctor confidentiality agreement. Wes would simply not go through the trouble of calling her up and asking her about any secrets Travis had. Except to ya'know,ones to make his life a living hell(which at this point in time could be debatable).

Nor would Wes try calling Miss. Lorianne. He didn't even know she existed!

Besides, even though the two got somewhat closer as partners because of last night with that cooking lesson(of which Travis was sure he was tricked into because Wes knows of his horrible cooking skills), didn't mean Wes sought out every and all attempts to get Travis closer to him. Speaking of which…

"…'vis? Travis? You should eat before your food gets cold," Wes remarked, his own plate in hand. He was watching Travis with a neutral expression on his face. Travis blinked, returning back to reality and his breakfast. An easy smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks man. I wasn't really expecting…this." He looked down at his food appreciatively. "You still owe me that beer though," he continued, now sitting in a chair at the kitchen counter. He began digging into his plate not a second after. Wes gave a sigh, cutting into his own Strawfluffer waffles.

"What I did for you last night was worth more than a few beers. You almost burned my kitchen down" Travis noticed that the old, grumpy Wes was back this morning.

Woopie.

Travis took a bite of the bacon and eggs, wanting to save the waffles for last. "It wasn't that bad Wes-"

"Please, chew with your mouth closed Travis," Wes seethed. "I had to let the deep fryer soak over night _and_ today" Wes looked at Travis' plate quickly then up at Travis. Travis quirked an eyebrow while swallowing a mouth of food.

"Boohoo Wes, I didn't get my beer!" Travis spat. He pointed his fork at Wes. "We're bros remember? Bros get bros beer when they promise to-"

"Wait, wait," Wes covered his mouth filled with food, chuckling and coughing lightly. "Is this bro stuff part of that stupid bro code of yours?-"

"Remember you told me you loved me last night? That's what bros do. Which, by the way I'm glad you admitted because everyone else has-"

A coughing fit suddenly took hold of Wes, causing a look of panic to cross Travis face. He quickly got up and went to the other side of the counter and pounded on Wes' back.

"Wes! Wes..." Travis stopped his pounding as Wes' coughing ceased. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water nearby handing it to his partner. Wes gladly took it, sipping as slowly as possible.

"There you go. Can't have you checking out too early," Travis had a small smirk on his face patting Wes' back.

"…thanks" Wes said, looking up at Travis so intensely it sent chills up Travis' spine. Travis turned away and made his way back over to the other side of the kitchen counter, sitting down. All that was left was to finish the waffles. Wes was a good cook. But Miss. Lorianne was an even better one.

Travis was clearly unprepared for the food-gasm he got when he took his first bite of the waffle.

"Oh, God" Travis moaned, chewing slowly. He took another bite, ecstasy still apparent in his features.

"So, its pretty good I take it?" Wes said, in what Travis took for nonchalance. He received another moan in response and swept his eyes eagerly over to Travis. Travis's finally opened his eyes. He nodded his head happily while inserting another piece of waffle into his mouth.

* * *

The two finally finished their breakfast after arguing over who finished first. Wes made a move to pick up Travis' plate as well as his own but Travis stopped him.

"I'll get that partner" Travis piped up, earning a stoic look from Wes. "Don't give me that look Wes" Travis said, as he took the plates away to the sink.

"The dishwasher soap goes on the dishes by the way," Wes managed to say, dimples a glow in a sarcastic smile.

"You know what Wes?" Travis turned, aiming the dish washer soap bottle at Wes. Wes' eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't-"

"I'm trying to make up for lost time here, if you don't mind," Travis said, still unsure of why he actually wanted to take the task of washing the dishes for Wes. Maybe he felt a little bad for making him do all the cleaning and cooking during the stakeout or something. Maybe, he wanted to show his appreciation for the cooking lesson, and bro time last night. Travis just felt in his bones this was the right thing to do.

Wes held his hand out in surrender. "Okay, okay. Don't let me stop you. Just…Travis the dish cloth is over there why are you using your hands?"

"Just relax on the couch and let me take care of it" Travis argued, once Wes walked over to him dishcloth in hand. He snatched it away and waved the blonde off. Wes begrudgingly walked to the couch, his body language showing he was unsettled over this turn of events.

* * *

Travis sighed rolling his sleeves down. He finally finished washing the dishes and a sudden mischevious thought crossed his mind.

"Travis! Where are you going?"

"I can't go to the bathroom?"

Wes looked at him in disbelief. "Why do I get the feeling you'll somehow wind up in my room, looking through my things?"

Travis smirked.

"Because I am"

Before Wes had a chance to react Travis ran past him in route to his room. Wes, after snapping out of his daze, was soon on his tail trying to drag him away from his inner sanctum.

* * *

Thanks for reading~

Reviews= love guys~ lol

bye~


	5. I Am the Walrus part 2

Next chap! Enjoy and review please when you have the chance! :3

* * *

**Chapter 5: I am the Walrus part 2**

"Huh, that's weird. I would've pegged you to have nothing but suits in your closet," Travis mused, pushing clothes hangers back and forth in Wes' closet. Wes sat on his bed annoyed.

"Ah ha ha. Now, would you stop going through my things? This is an invasion of privacy-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just looking for something to wear-" Travis suddenly gasped at the ensemble he discovered. It was the same Henley shirt, leather jacket and jeans Wes wore during role-play week. The outfit was pushed further into the closet which held other clothes, of what Travis assumed, were for days they didn't have work. He looked at a red faced Wes who was now hovering nearby, in shock.

"Do not say a word," Wes interrupted, making sure to enunciate each syllable. "What do you mean by you're looking for something to wear- put that back!" Travis held one of many grey suits in midair.

"Bros share their clothes Wes. C'mon loosen up a little," he replied. A staring contest ensued between the two as Travis gave his best smile and Wes his best stone face. Wes gave an eye roll stopping the game.

"Just put it back Travis. I'll take you shopping to buy new suits if you want. My clothes wouldn't even fit you"

"Yeah you're right. I'm more of a double D while you're barely an A," Travis said wistfully, putting the suit back but still eying the contents of the closet.

Wes shook his head quickly. "I'm not even going near that" he mumbled.

"See, this is exactly why you need to get laid Wes. With your cooking and wardrobe alone, you should have women lined up around the block"

Travis turned around to see Wes staring at him the same way he did earlier. The same chill went up his spine.

"What makes you think that's what I want?" Wes questioned. Travis merely stared back, thinking that he may have gone too far. He tried reading Wes' body language, mostly to get a sense of how he should approach him, but failed. Wes was starting to scare him until a thought popped into his head.

"Oh, I get it," Travis said, smirking. "You have your eyes on someone already?"

Travis immediately noticed Wes drawing within himself at the question.

"No, I do not" he said curtly. "I think you should leave Travis"

"No, I'm just getting started," Travis replied back, all too happily for Wes' taste. He moved in closer to Wes who now had a look of fear on his face.

"L-let's just say I'm interested in someone at work or something. Since you're obviously an expert on the subject-"

"You sly dog. Step into my office" Travis led Wes over to the bed to sit. Once they sat down Wes surveyed his room as if he had never been there before. Travis rose his eyebrows expectantly.

"I was just asking for a buddy of mine," Wes said lamely, giving a hallow laugh for good measure.

"You don't have any friends" Travis joked, with a serious expression his face.

"Yes, yes I do-"

" _'Nt_. You do not have any friends Wesley Mitchell. Who is it?" Travis asked, now getting excited. And maybe a little jealous because apparently whoever Wes had his eye on was the cause for the change of attitude Wes had. Must be nice.

"Is she blonde?" Travis inquired.

"Travis, no. I shouldn't have said anythi-"

"Brunette?"

Wes put his face in hands and groaned. Travis grinned, closing up the space between the two.

"You need to leave" Wes groaned again between his hands.

"Amy? Brenda?-Brenda? Is it Brenda?" Travis smirked at the image of the buxom brunette police officer, but soon frowned at the silence. "Don't tell me it's Alex?" Alex didn't work at the department in no way, shape or form but the way Wes had been acting who knew?

"No! We're just friends"

"Okay, so it _is_ someone at work. A brunette…probably worked in the department for a long time...What else? Throw me a bone man" Travis gave Wes a gentle shake about the shoulders. "Have I met her?"

Wes took the moment to come up for air, lips pursed. "Travis, by asking me if you met her or not, are you really asking me if you slept with her?"

"Yeah" Travis replied, smiling widely.

Wes chuckled darkly and turned to Travis. "You know what Travis; I'm really starting to question if you really do have an higher IQ than me"

"How'd you know that?"

"Doctor Ryan told me"

"Oh, so she also told you about the Strawfluffer waffles too?"

Wes made a face. "The who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Wes. That is if you can help it," Travis said, narrowing his eyes at Wes. There could be no other way Wes knew about those waffles.

"I just thought you'd like them," Wes said with a shrug. "You're like a teenager, always hopped up on sugar for energy until you burn out and I have to pick up your slack," he bumped his shoulder into Travis'.

"Oh really?" Travis said, bumping his shoulder into Wes'. "What do you like most about her?"

Wes looked up at the ceiling in deep thought for a moment. He turned slowly to focus on Travis who became taken aback by the sudden spotlight.

"I don't know," he mused still staring at Travis. "I think…Her lips, her eyes and her smile. She has a gorgeous smile. She makes the whole room pay attention to her. Her eyes are just…you could swim in them…they are just this beautiful blue. Most importantly, she cares for people so deeply, sometimes I miss those moments…overlook them really, when she annoys me. But when I'm not too much in my head…I just fall for her again."

"That's deep!" Travis proclaimed after a moment, receiving a small smile from Wes.

"I suppose so…"

"What about her body?"

Wes' smile dropped. He suddenly stood up and looked at the digital clock near his bed. "Do you plan on living the rest of your life out here, or are you going back to your place?"

Travis sucked his teeth and stood up. "Wes! We just had another bro moment and you ruined it! _Again_! I was just about to impart my sage advice to you! On how to get her to fall for you,"

"Keep it to yourself"

Travis sauntered over to Wes placing both his hands on either of his shoulders.

"Does she know you exist?"

"Yes"

"What's the problem then?"

"I feel like I went too fast for her…and I'm losing her" Wes murmured looking into Travis' eyes. Travis looked back at him in awe. His precious Wes just practically admitted he was in love!

"How long have you been in love with her?"

Wes sighed, shrugging off Travis' hands. "I'll pack up some of that ice cream for you to take home" he said, over his shoulder to Travis. Travis trailed behind him back into the living room annoyed he couldn't get deeper into Wes' love life.

"Okay, you got your ice cream and the rest of the Chicken Parmesan, so…" Wes leaned against the door frame surveying Travis. "Have a safe trip home"

Travis looked at the contents he held in his hands frustrated. He didn't want to leave just yet.

"What do you say I stay for the rest of the weekend to help you on your plan of attack?"

"I do not like the sound of that. See you Tuesday for work," Wes said, making a move to close his door.

"Wait, wait Wes. Please! Doctor Ryan would get off our backs for awhile if we actually spent some time together like this," Travis said smoothly. He tried to hide his excitement at the skeptical look melting off Wes' face.

Wes closed his eyes sighing. "You're going to make me regret this, aren't you?"

Travis smiled and then winked. "Only for you partner. Only for you"

* * *

D'awwww xP

lol thanks for reading! until the next update! Bye! :)


	6. Enter the Dojo

The latest ep was hilarious omg

But the preview for the finale…I'm not ready –creys-

Anyway, triple update back to back woot! The story will be ending soon though. But there will be a sequel after everything said and done.

So please read and enjoy :)

Review when you have the chance

* * *

**Chapter 6: Enter the Dojo**

"Okay, so we have the cooking part down and your wardrobe," Travis began, walking in a circle around Wes, observing him from head to toe. Wes stood in the middle of his room wearing one of his outfits that was meant for his days off, in a pissed off mood. Travis stopped his pacing, still in thinking mode on what to do next. He was glad that he managed to convince Wes to let him stay for the rest of the weekend.

Once Travis collected his things from his apartment he ventured back off to Wes' place to get started on Operation: Breaking Bad aka get Wes' crush to fall in love with him. Wes of course interjected his distaste for the name.

Which was just too damn bad because it was Travis' idea and he wanted to name it.

After pushing an aggravated Wes to make some lunch, Travis went through his closet some more. He became more and more impressed by the minute viewing his partner's ensembles. He wasn't sure if it was the suits, or the regular off-duty wear that caught his eye the most. Travis picked out the everyday wear that most women might find attractive but stopped himself. He didn't even ask Wes about what this mystery girl was like. Was she smart? Funny? Stupid? Did she drive a car or take taxis?

Does she like cooking or is she too busy with her career for that? That could be a problem since Wes enjoyed his cooking as much as he enjoyed his yoga. Travis made a note to screen this woman once they had a proper introduction.

Wes soon served lunch, another one of Travis' favorites; chicken mole. He first fell in love with the dish years ago at another one of his foster homes. Travis gaped at the food before looking at a pretty nonchalant Wes.

"Wes, how did you?-"

Wes had shot him a confused glance wondering what his spazzing out was about.

This was starting to get weird. First the chicken parmesan, then the Strawfluffer waffles. Now the mole. Travis tried to pick Wes' brain some more on how he knew those were his favorite but got bupkis. Apparently, Wes was going through a list of recipes he wanted to try for the year. Pure coincidence.

Okay then.

Travis sat down immediately, loving the chicken mole once he took his first bite. He didn't seem to notice the satisfied stares Wes was throwing in his direction while he ate blissfully.

A soon as they finished eating dinner, the two headed back to Wes' room to pick out the right outfits to wear once Wes asks the apparent love of his life out.

"Travis, I think we're done here," Wes said tersely, as Travis was still thinking.

"Give me some more details about Her," Travis asked, sitting down on the bed. Wes sighed while making his way over to sit next to Travis until Travis stopped him.

"Nope, we're not done yet," he gently pushed Wes back in the middle of the room. Wes gave him the look of a spoiled child who couldn't get the latest Transformer toy.

Travis observed Wes more closely, from his bare feet- which were pretty nice for a guy, besides Travis'- to the nicely fitting jeans…very _nicely_ fitting. Travis could have sworn he took in a breath when Wes turned around, ass in perfect shape.

For a woman of course.

Not Travis.

He knew women, that's why Wes' ass looked good in those jeans and Travis didn't know it until now.

"Travis?"

"Oh. Huh? Oh. I mean. Um. Tell me about her? Like what does she do at the station?" Travis pressed. Wes shook his head a bit.

"Well, we don't work with her much"

"Okay. And? When have we worked with her?"

This little 20 questions game Wes was playing at was starting to get a little ridiculous. If Wes was so in love with her, why didn't he just spill his guts the proper way and let Travis help him? Sure, Wes was a private person but with the profound amount of time they had been spending with each other, confiding in one another was expected.

Travis actually preferred it.

Not only would it get Dr. Ryan off their backs during sharing circles for the next few weeks or so( Travis was crossing his fingers at that one and praying to any deity that was listening), but their jobs would go by much smoother and easier too.

"She's a social worker," Wes droned on, hands in his pockets. He had a weird look on his face that Travis couldn't quite place.

"Oh, makes sense," Travis tried thinking of the many brunette social workers in the station and then the ones they worked closely with. "Professional. Must have a lot of patience-"

"She's kinda the opposite. Sometimes." Wes said weakly. "She's funny. A little crazy sometimes-"

Travis smirked. "You like the crazy chicks huh Wes? That's a far cry from Alex"

He laughed when Wes once again got his pissed off expression in place. "Continue. You're not being a very good storyteller as you claimed you were. Where are the details man?"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did. Now stop stalling. When did you two first meet?"

Wes started to say something but stopped himself looking away to the digital clock. It was almost midnight. "Time for bed"

"You have to tell me one thing though"

"What's that?"

"Is she beautiful Wes? Like really beautiful?"

"I can't think of any words better than beautiful" Wes said after a long pause. He suddenly looked into Travis' eyes unblinkingly. "So that, but maybe a million times that. It's interesting to dream about her almost every night. But nothing compares to actually seeing her in person"

Travis mouthed the words 'wow', watching Wes admiringly, who had started blushing.

"Well goodnight"

"Goodnight" Travis moved into Wes' space and gave him a one-armed hug. "Sweet dreams"

"Thanks," Wes said, giving a half smile as Travis padded off to the couch. He made a face a second later.

"Shut up"

* * *

things are picking up a bit huh? :P


	7. Where the Deer and Antelope Play

**Chapter 7:... Where the Deer and Antelope Play**

Travis didn't dream as pleasantly as he wanted. He tossed and turned in his sleep calling out a familiar name upon his lips. In his dreams he saw Wes, dressed up in a white tuxedo, at a church altar. Wes was moving farther and farther out of his focus with a dark haired woman rising up, eyes blood red, laughing and point at Travis. She screamed at the top of her lungs that Wes belonged to her and will never see Travis again. Travis ran as far as he could to Wes, but he finally disappeared out of sight.

Travis opened his eyes to Wes standing above him, with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey," he huffed giving a grin to insure that everything was alright.

"Are you having nightmares?" Wes asked, searching Travis' eyes.

"No, no I'm good man" Travis answered, his grin still in place. "How about some breakfast?"

"No, how about you make the breakfast?" Wes challenged, smirking. Travis' face fell.

"C'mon Wes-"

"You will not get any better at cooking, even by a mere fraction, without practicing Travis"

"Fine" Travis groaned. He pushed himself off the couch, his cover dropping to the floor. Wes' eyes snapped to Travis as soon as it happened. Travis looked down at himself and saw his shirt was off.

"Oh, I must have taken it off when I was sleeping. I usually don't sleep without my shirt off" Travis said, standing up and stretching. Wes cleared his throat several times before mumbling something about dirty dishes, walking away.

Travis watched his partner curiously and then shrugged making his way to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"Jesus Trav! Why didn't you say anything?!" Wes nearly screeched his face red. Travis clutched his towel around his sides a little embarrassed himself, but determined not to show it.

"You should have knocked man-"

"I did knock! You were the one who said come in-"

"Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal, until you screamed like a girl in a horror movie about to get killed when she knew she shouldn't have entered the creepy haunted house in the first place!"

"Travis that is just! Okay, sorry I wasn't paying attention. Hurry up. We have a cooking lesson to get through"

Wes turned on his heels and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Travis sighed getting back to changing into more comfortable attire. He wanted to get his mind off the excitement he felt when Wes actually looked at him nearly naked.

Travis really didn't think it was a big deal though. Most men who have worked this closely together have or were bound to see the other naked or nearly naked at some point in time.

Right?

Travis quickly got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Wes was in the middle of setting up the counter with ingredients. There were strawberries and marshmallow fluff, along with eggs, flour, sugar and a waffle iron.

Travis squealed for joy, bounding over to the area.

"You're making Strawfluffer waffles again!"

A mystified expression crossed Wes' face before he chose to respond, "Strawfluffer? What?"

"Yes, Strawfluffer waffles. You made them yesterday." Travis said in tones reserved for the children that visited the station. "Remember?"

"The Belgium waffles?"

"Call them by their proper name!"

"Just get over here Travis and preheat the iron!"

"I don't even know how to do that! You do it!"

"No I'm not going to do it Travis. You're cooking breakfast remember?"

"At least do that for me Wes! You're not helping me by putting everything on me"

"Travis, this is all part of learning how to be a grown up. No, no wash your hands first!"

* * *

"Can you dance?"

"What does that have anything to do with what were just talking about?" Wes asked irritatedly, taking both his and Travis' plate. Travis was able to cook the waffles pretty well. They were a little crispier than Wes would have liked, but to Travis' surprise the picky man ate every bite.

Thank God for small favors.

"We were talking about _Her_ taste in music Wes," Travis said, taking the plates from Wes' hands before moving to the sink. Travis ignored the look of shock on Wes' face this time.

"She likes all types of music-"

"A woman after my own heart" Travis said dreamily. "Are you sure I haven't slept with her-"

"Yes, Travis for the fourth time! You haven't slept with her"

Travis frowned. "What is her name anyway?"

"Um- Barbara. Its Barbara" Wes croaked, then coughed.

"Sounds familiar" She did sound very familiar. Travis entered the name in his memory under brunette, department social workers he and Wes worked with frequently. He scrubbed the dishes clean as fast as he could to make way for what he wanted to do next. He rolled down his sleeves then turned to Wes excitedly.

"That look on your face…I don't like it" Wes held a grim expression on his face.

"You worry too much Wes. Time to unwind and have a good time" he walked closer to Wes. "Time to shake what your momma gave you"

Pure terror and hopelessness crossed Wes' face, which only made Travis laugh harder. He pushed Wes into the living room area reaching the pockets of his pajama bottoms to pull out his phone. His eyebrows knitted together at its absence.

"Here," Wes said, handing Travis his phone from his own pocket. "You left it on the counter earlier"

Travis thought for a moment. He didn't remember leaving it there. But, if Wes said he did, then whatever. He opened the music app on his phone, setting the volume for high. He pressed play, letting a soulfu mix permeate the air.

"Okay, show me how you dance," Travis said crossing his arms. Wes stood there with his eyes closed mumbling to himself. "Well I'm waiting"

When Wes started moving Travis wasn't sure what to expect. He moved effortlessly. Intertwining his moves, which were panther like, into the beats and vocals of the song. He looked almost…sexy.

Travis started to have this unwanted warmth stirring from below and the urge to dance with Wes being hurriedly pushed far far away into never neverland. He quickly grabbed his phone, pushing the off button to the music while Wes was mid-hip rolling. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Okay, dancing, wardrobe and cooking. Check" Travis said hoarsely. "I just. It's late and-"

Wes regained his normal position and nodded in understanding. He was flustered, looking at Travis hopefully, while Travis avoided looking at him period.

"Goodnight" he said stepping closer to Travis. Travis took a step away from him nodding quickly, a funny noise sounded in his throat while stalking off to the couch and covering himself up. He didn't see the nearly heartbroken look on Wes' face as he went off to his room for the night.

* * *

Aww Wes D:


	8. The More You Know

**Chapter 8: The More You Know**

"Can I meet her at least? I mean, I am responsible for getting the two of you together. That is if you don't find some not normal way to blow it"

Wes stopped in his tracks and glared at Travis. The duo was on their way inside their therapy session for the week. Travis stayed until Monday, which turned out to be uneventful. The two settled for watching cartoons the entire day, while Wes cooked and the two of them together wanted to forget what happened the day before. They went back to work the next day which was a paperwork type of day, thankfully. Travis was able to poke and prod at Wes more on this Barbara. Not soon after they went off to their therapy meeting.

"Shut up Travis"

"Wes, what happened? I thought we were making progress here-"

"Another thing, don't mention this in therapy. I'll mention it. You'll go overboard with the whole thing and make them think something they shouldn't be thinking"

"Like what?" Travis asked, with his eyebrows furrowing. Wes stared at him pointedly and then rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. Just, go with whatever I say and don't add your input to it." With that Wes strutted into the room holding the door out to a deeply confused Travis.

* * *

"Wes is in love with someone at work!" Travis gushed out. As soon as he did Wes slowly turned to Travis and twitched, his hands rising up from his pockets in perfect strangulation position.

"Wes? Is this true?" Dr. Ryan asked. The other couples looked at the two detectives expectantly, the women leaning a bit more forward than usually in their seats, grins in place.

"He can't stop thinking about her-"

Wes gaped before punching Travis in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!?"

"Gentlemen, please. We could use this as a learning opportunity" Dr. Ryan said. "Wes could learn that-"

"I shouldn't trust Travis with any type of private information. Ever. Again"

"But Wes! Even after we bonded the whole weekend?" Travis said in mock innocence. The wives of the group awed while the men just observed with perturbed glances.

"You two spent the weekend together?" Dr. Ryan questioned, a little taken aback. She picked up her clip board from the floor and clicked her pen not moving her eyes away from the boys.

Wes narrowed his eyes at her and then the clipboard suspicious. "You're not writing this down are you?"

"Would it bother you Wes if I wrote down what went on in this session-"

"He has sex dreams about her every night!" Travis interrupted loudly. Wes punched him again.

"Ow! Hey! Bros don't treat bros like that!"

"You opened your big fat mouth again, after I told you not to!-"

"Boys please-"

"This is a safe place Wes! We can mention it here" Travis said. "Right Dr. Ryan?"

"Travis I don't think-"

"I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Yes you should have and you did! She needed to know. We care about you. _I_ care about you"

Wes stopped, staring at Travis a few moments and pulled out his phone playing with it. The room went silent still watching the two. Travis watched his partner for a few moments regaining control of his breathing.

"I don't know what else you want me to tell you man," Travis bit his lip watching Wes sadly. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry"

Dr. Ryan looked at the two quietly before speaking again. "Wes, can I speak to you after our meeting please?"

Wes gave a quick nod still fiddling with his phone. Travis propped his head in his hands staring at his shoes for the rest of the meeting. The other couples shared their own stories for the remaining hour, while Travis and Wes were in worlds of their own.

* * *

Travis waited at the doors outside of the group therapy room for Wes, once the meeting ended. Thoughts of the meeting still weighed down Travis' mind whether he liked it or not. He embarrassed Wes.

Yet again.

He should have turned it into some kind of joke by now. But it hurt him to disappoint Wes again like that.

Suddenly the doors to the room opened, Wes and Dr. Ryan strolling out. Travis gave a nod to Dr. Ryan as she waved goodbye, and then avoided looking at Wes who he could feel was surveying him.

Travis finally looked up to catch Wes' eyes still on him.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Travis managed to get out. Wes just looked at him and turned, making his way to the exit. Travis obliged, following in his direction.

"I want to try arranging a meeting with Her" Wes said softly after a minute as the two neared Wes' car. Travis had to think for a moment, slightly surprised that Wes wasn't giving him the silent treatment for a longer time.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, that's good. That's good man"

There was another long pause as the Wes drove off.

"Your place or mine?"

"What?" Travis asked confusedly.

"Do you want to go back to my place or yours tonight?" Wes questioned as he stopped at a traffic light. Travis thought long and hard. He wanted to make things right with Wes. That required spending more time with him as soon and as long as possible.

"Yours"

* * *

Dun dun dunnn. The next chap is almost done. Just need to fix a few things. Then there will be maybe three more chapters after that and my story is complete.

Thank to you the followers of this story! I'm glad you guys like it enough to follow it and favorite it~

^_^ As well as the reviews~

Thanks for reading! Please review when you have the chance!

Until the next update Bye! :D


	9. Breaking Bad is a Go

Sorry, I disappeared again. Wasn't that finale wonderful? :D

Chapter 12 is the last chapter guys ;_;

Enjoy the triple update!

Reviews are wonderfulness~

* * *

** Chapter 9: Breaking Bad is a Go**

"Travis, you cannot sleep here! Go back on the couch-"

"Why? You look like you need some company"

When Wes and Travis finally arrived back at the hotel Wes decided to shower getting comfortable. Travis went in after him debating on whether or not he should leave the door "accidentally" open so that Wes could look at him again, but decided not to. A chill ran down his spine at the thought. However, the thought of sharing the bed with Wes creeped in, causing a smile to cross his face.

Before Wes could catch him, Travis snaked off to the bedroom and hid under the covers. A few minutes later he heard Wes' footsteps coming closer to the bed. He pulled the cover up about to lay down when he screamed at a shirtless Travis in his bed.

"Travis, I can assure you I don't need any company. This isn't-"

"Please? That couch gives me nightmares"

Wes stopped, now looking at Travis in concern.

"You're still having nightmares?"

"Yes.I think your couch is haunted man. Mind if I bunk with you?"

Wes watched him,then nodded. "Uh sure. Sure. I'll just get another cover-"

"No, no. You were already getting settled in. We can share"

Travis looked down at the bed not noticing the smirk and blush on Wes' face. As he lifted his eyes Wes turned, switching the light off.

"Goodnight"

"Night, boy wonder"

"I wouldn't be Robin. You'd be robin-"

"No, you have boy side-kick tendencies. Especially with those shorts on-"

"Oh, and you're supposed to be Batman?"

"Hellz yeah! You sure wouldn't be. You don't have the physique of an Adonis I have. Even though from what I've seen you have a nice little body on you...Wes?"

"Go to the couch"

"What? Okay okay I'll behave. Goodnight not Batman"

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Wes barked, shoving Travis. Travis, taken by surprise nearly fell off the bed.

"Hey!" Travis retaliated by shoving Wes. Wes regained his footing, hopping on top of Travis, grabbing his wrists.

"I'll show _you_ Batman!"

"You're not Batman!"

Travis felt something between his legs tighten. He was ecstatic that Wes couldn't see his face right now. Or what happened between his legs.

"Maybe we should-"

"Go to sleep for real this time?" Wes continued, moving himself off Travis. "Sorry."

"Yeah, um goodnight" Travis turned over, facing away from Wes. He expected to feel the same movement from Wes on other side of the bed.

"Goodnight"

* * *

"That her?" Travis asked, looking ahead of him. A woman, brunette in her mid-thirties moved toward them. She smiled in their direction and then waved. Travis quirked his head to the side and nodded.

"5"

She looked pretty familiar. Travis remembered seeing her every once in awhile at the station. Mostly he's seen her in the domestic violence case departments for the social workers. Wes and himself didn't always work with the same people in that department. However, maybe one particular time when Travis was on vacation could have been the time when Wes and her first met.

So no, Travis hadn't gotten around sleeping with her.

"Wow. That high huh." Wes said with a chuckle. "I didn't know what to expect. You grade pretty tough"

"Well, I already don't like her" Travis huffed crossing his arms. Wes bit back a smile, but one dimple still managed to escape.

"Why is that-"

"She'll have all your attention and I won't" Travis replied, pouting. Wes' face turned into a stoic expression as he watched Travis silently. The woman came in closer, still smiling and then giggled as she came into their personal bubbles.

"Hello, Wes. How are you doing?" she asked. Wes threw in her direction one of his rarest smiles and to Travis' immediate dread a hug.

"I'm fine Barbara and you?"

"Ahem"

Barbara and Wes turned in Travis direction.

"Oh! We've met before. Travis, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. So, where are you two crazy kids going?" Travis asked, eying the woman in secret suspicion. He remembered working with her…maybe a year or two ago? The most recent was probably earlier this year when there were children involved in one of Wes' and his cases.

"I don't know, Wes?" Barbara smiled in Wes' direction, but Wes stared at Travis, who in turn narrowed his eyes at Barbara.

"Huh? Oh, just out for dinner." Wes put on a smile for Barbara again who reciprocated.

Gag.

"I'll be going then I guess," Travis said wistfully. "Have fun"

Wes nodded in his direction before taking Barbara's hand and walking off into the distance. With a pang in Travis' chest , he walked back to the hotel solemnly.


	10. Cleaning Yer Rifle Are Ya?

**Chapter 10: Cleaning Yer Rifle Are Ya?**

"Ha-" Travis gasped, allowing his body to sink into the bed. He panted, trying to regain his ragged breathing. He currently laid in Wes' bed, forehead and shirt slick with sweat.

Earlier on, Travis arrived back at the hotel, minus Wes, to grab something to eat. Before Travis knew it however, thoughts of Wes popped up in his mind when he reached the mayo for his sandwich.

Very dirty and intrusive thoughts.

Thoughts of Wes wrestling him in the bed the night before…

Things just went downhill from there.

Travis raced to Wes' room without thinking of the possible consequences, jumping into the bed to tame restless thoughts. But stopped himself mi-thought.

Wes would know if he tried anything like that. But…its so HARD not to. Travis seemed to get in an even bigger predicament at the thought of Wes catching him in the middle of….

Things went even _further_ downhill from there.

Travis whipped out his equipment, taming the beast as leisurely as possible, until he became well spent.

When Travis was finally coherent enough he sat up, beginning to pull the rest of his pants and underwear off, dropping them to the floor nearby. He huffed as he removed the stained sheets from the bed, tossing them to his clothes below. He treaded over to his duffle bag, pulling out fresh clothes and deodorant.

Travis sighed again, but hopeful that he could get away with the biggest sin he committed, in Wes bed for that matter. The very same place, where the prissy perfectionist could sleep the troubles away from his pretty little head.

Since when did Wesley 'OCD' Mitchell become pretty?

Travis shook his head rapidly of the thought and stepped into the shower. He was tempted again to blast his pocket rocket until he heard Wes call out his name. It could not have been more than maybe 3 hours? Wes had been done with his date already?

Maybe it went badly and Wes decided he wasn't in love with Barbara anymore? Serves her right.

Travis cackled at the thought but stopped himself after a second. Why would he be happy about that?

He turned off the water, racing to put on his clothes before Wes entered his room.

"…vis? Travis? There you ar-Why are my bed sheets on the floor?"

"Sorry man, I was just eating a sandwich and mayo got everywhere"

Wes squinted at him. "You're lying"

"Why would I? See? I'm going to wash them now. My clothes got dirty too" Travis swiftly snatched the linens and his apparel from the floor. He grinned at a still suspicious-looking Wes.

"So, how was your date?"

"It was okay" Wes said doggedly, sitting on his bare bed. He looked at his shoes, then at Travis. "How were you?"

"Me? Oh, I was fine. Uh. Wanna watch a movie?" Travis suggested, albeit hopefully. He wanted to get his time in with Wes tonight.

"Sure, yeah. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

EDIT 6/17/13: I started feeling uncomfortable/hypocritical with this chapter sorry. So things are just inferred so it can still make sense instead. ._.


	11. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Travis

**Chapter 11: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Travis**

"You look cute" Travis complimented from the couch. He was smiling at Wes with his head resting on his arms. Wes continued looking at himself in the mirror, straightening out his clothes for the hundredth time. A small smirk crossed his face.

"Not really what I'm going for"

"I'm sure Barbara will love it" Travis said sagely. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of Wes leaving him alone again for the night. Sure it was Travis' plan in the first place to get Wes together with Barb, but somehow it still bothered him. His nightmares stopped thanks to the slumber party he and Wes had every night. Travis did notice that the strange woman from his dreams resembled ole Barb, each time he took a nap at his desk at the station or anywhere else.

"Did she ask you to bear her children yet?"

"No," Wes snorted. Travis rose from the couch, striding over to stand behind Wes. He looked at Wes' reflection in the mirror, smirking at him.

"I'm not sure why she didn't" Travis said surprised."If I were her," he leaned in close to Wes' ear, not breaking his eye contact with him in the mirror. "I would. It would be pretty _hard_ not to. With you looking the way you do"

Without warning Travis gave Wes a hard slap on the ass. Wes nearly collided with the mirror from the shock, stumbling over his feet to try to gather his bearings.

"Trav-is!"

Travis was already enclosed in the bathroom giggling like the loon he was.

"Have fun tonight! Don't do anything I would do baby" Travis shouted from the bathroom.

"Shut up!" Wes answered, then slammed the door close of the hotel.

* * *

"Why are you acting so shy?" Travis purred. "Let me see what you're wearing on your date" He reached over and pulled Wes over to him by the loops of his jeans.

"Travis! What are you-?!"

"Let me fix your belt, its inside out" Travis said softly, gazing into Wes' stunned eyes. He pressed his forehead onto Wes' before undoing his belt.

"I-I can-n do it myself Travis," Wes mumbled, making attempts to distance himself from Travis. Travis wasn't having that, so he pulled his partner closer by his belt not breaking eye contact with him. Wes cleared his throat multiple times, eyes frantically trying to avoid Travis' as his hands worked at the belt.

Travis purposely took his time undoing the belt and redoing it again the right way. He snickered as he released his partner.

"Was that so bad?" He settled one hand on Wes' hip, smirking at him. Wes' face was red, and this only fueled Travis' fire.

"I could have done that myself Travis" Wes spat looking at the floor. He looked up again "You can let go of me now"

Travis' eyebrows rose at his partner's reaction. He expected a hit, punch, splat… something. Of course making Wes turn red was adorable...but something else needed to be done. He settled for giving the blonde a playful smack on the behind as he did a few weeks prior. Wes jumped higher than before in surprise, yelling and shoving Travis away.

"Why do you keep doing that?! You're making me late to meet Barbara"

"Don't you watch football? Teammates do that all the time," Travis said cagily, crossing his arms.

"Yes, of course I do! And I know that! You didn't think I knew that?!"

Travis held his hands out in surrender.

"Your carriage is about to turn into a pumpkin Cinderella, if you don't hurry" Travis remarked looking at the clock. Apparently, Wes was taking that whor-Barbs, out dancing again.

Oh how Travis wished he could see Wes dance again.

Sigh.

"Right. Right okay. See you"

To Travis' surprise Wes gave him a half armed hug before jogging over to the door. It took Travis a few minutes to recover, a smile spreading large and wide over his face. He punched the air excitedly, nearly, but not quite squealing over what just occurred.

Okay. So maybe he had a little tiny crush on Wes. Now the next step was winning him over from that witch Barbara for good.


	12. Biting the Bullet

**Chapter 12: Biting the Bullet**

"Travis, what are you doing?" Wes said in a voice Travis couldn't recognize. Travis moved his arms from resting around Wes' neck to his shoulders and then began rubbing his arms.

It had been a few months since Wes and Barbara began their dating. They talked more at the station, which Travis happened upon on more than several occasions. It boiled his blood to see them flirting. Travis admitted to himself that he had some sort of attraction to Wes. He was brave, annoying, hot. Very hot.

Travis 'accidentally barged into the bathroom while Wes was changing and caught a glimpse of the bod. What a nice bod it was.

Wes screamed obscenities at Travis that Travis had never heard spill from his mouth before, as his eyes fell on his shocked partner. Travis apologized giggling, as the door slammed in his face. He was promptly punished by another cooking lesson. The dish ended up being another one of Travis' favorite, so he couldn't complain too much about it.

Travis also made it a habit of standing closer to Wes when they spoke with each other, or just standing around or sitting on the couch watching something. Sometimes Travis' hand, which had a mind of its own sometimes, found its way to Wes' shoulder. Wes would slowly turn to him perplexed, staring at the arm around his shoulders the first few times. But he seemed to get used to it very recently. Travis couldn't help it if Wes happened to turn a corner, ass and all, with his hand sticking out to brush against it.

Completely coincidence.

Travis also made sure to hug Wes regularly, even if he pushed him away(not as roughly as he used to). Sometimes Travis got lucky enough to catch him off guard for a full minute hug.

"I'm trying to cook here-"

"I can see that," Travis said, now nuzzling his cheek against Wes' cheek. He felt Wes intake a breath before shivering.

"Tra-vis, there's a pot of boiling water in front of me. Stop"

"Stop what?" Travis ceased his nuzzling but instead slowly rested his hands on Wes' hips, causing the blonde to jump out of his skin. Wes quickly moved away from the stove, as well as Travis, looking at the latter crazily.

"Travis!? I can't believe you-"

Travis, acting on his feelings alone, grabbed Wes by the face.

He was sick of it.

Almost 6 months of this crap. It was as if Wes enjoyed stepping on his heart every day. How could he be so oblivious? After sleeping in the same bed? Travis touching him more? Complimenting him more?! WTF was wrong with Wes?

Barbara didn't deserve Wes.

Travis did.

"I hate it. I hate that you're with her. You should be with me" Travis said, his voice wavering after a few minutes of holding Wes. He felt tears sting his eyes, body trembling. Wes stared at him in nervousness or was it shock? Travis couldn't think hard enough to place it. It only reminded him of the face he made when he tried stopping Travis from going after Crowell many months ago.

"I can't take it anymore Wes," Travis breathed, now resting his forehead on Wes' but still cradling his face. "Every night you go to her and leave me here alone! You keep leaving me! You keep abandoning me like everyone else!"

Wes stayed silent, feeling the warmth of Travis' face on his. Travis breathed deeply and gazed his haunted eyes into Wes'.

"How could you be so clueless Wes?" Travis near whispered, leaning closer so that his and Wes' noses touched by the tip. "How could you not know I want-"

Wes bit his lip, trying to hide the fact that a laugh was bubbling up. Travis furrowed his eyebrows at Wes confused.

"I'm being serious here Wes! Nothing is funny! I don't want you with that whore Barbara again!"

Wes sputtered, body shaking with the laugh he tried to hide.

With anger apparent on Travis' face, he smashed his lips into Wes' nearly knocking him off his feet. His hands roved from Wes' back to cupping his butt while trying to enter his mouth with his tongue. Wes went boneless for a minute, but regained consciousness enough to push Travis away. He fell to the floor with a thump, Travis landing half on top of him. Travis grunted, moving up to look into Wes' eyes.

"See what you did!"

"How is this my fault?!" Wes asked, blinking in surprise. Travis bent down quickly to brush his lips against Wes'. He tried deepening it but Wes moved his head sitting up.

"Travis I-"

"I don't care if you're with Barbara! I don't mind being your side meal" Travis said, too seriously for Wes to take. Wes' body starting shaking again from laughter. Travis sighed at his reaction, flopping down beside Wes pouting.

"I'm serious Wes"

"I know, I know just... You're Barbara, you know that?"

"No, Wes. Last time I checked I was Travis" Travis spat back. "Stop laughing! My love for you isn't funny!"

Wes stopped his laughing briefly, wiping tears from his eyes. "You love me?"

"Kinda, sorta. Yeah. It's hard to explain" Travis shrugged. "Can I kiss you again to help me figure it out?"

"Hold on, Travis we-" Wes was cut off short by a gentle kiss to his lips. Before Travis pulled away he nipped at the blonde's bottom lip. Said blonde immediately resembled a lost puppy after Travis pulled away.

"You were saying?" Travis said, giving Wes a sly smile.

"I love...you?"

"You don't have to say that just because I did"

"You barely said it! Also, I was already in love with you before you were in love with me!"

"Wes, calm down baby" Travis made an attempt to kiss Wes again, but was denied.

"I planned to this! I wanted to let you know I was in love with you, before you came up with that dumb idea! Operation Dumbo Drop or whatever you called it!"

"Wes, let's just admit I win. Like I usually do and move on-"

"No! I win! I knew how I felt about you first!"

Travis looked at Wes with pity. "Wes, did you hit the floor too hard? How would that explain you being in love with Barbara?"

"No,wait! I have evidence. I called your foster mom's about your favorite foods!" Wes countered, smiling like a madman panting heavily. "I asked Barbara to help me make you jealous! I invited you over on purposely so I could spend time with you!" Travis' eyebrows went up in shock.

"Huh? Why would you go through all that trouble?"

"Because I love you! Idiot!" Wes roared, and then slammed his lips into Travis', catching him off guard.

"Mmhm" Travis moaned, once Wes' tongue entered into his mouth. He shivered when Wes' hand went to his hip and the other cradling his head. When he pulled away Travis's look of astonishment caused Wes to laugh again.

"What was that?" Travis gasped. Wes kissed him on the cheek.

"A kiss. I think" Wes answered shyly. "You're acting as if you didn't just tackle me to the ground and kiss me? Or touch my ass by 'accident' Or slapped it on purpose?"

Travis gaped at him. "How'd you kno-I mean...What? What are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb"

"Do you know about me crowning the king in your room?"

Confusion crossed Wes' face for a brief moment, until horror took over.

"No, no, no. Travis. You did not pleasure yourself in my bed! I refuse to believe it-"

"Just kiss me and bear my children" Travis interrupted huskily, tackling Wes to the ground with a kiss.

The two kissed for hours exploring each other happily…of course until the sun rose for the next day. They fell asleep in each others arms, after arguing over who would be the permanent spoon or not. Travis ended up laying his next to Wes', stubbornly, but with a smile on his face as sweet dreams paraded through his sleep.

**END**

* * *

I had a more humorous ending to this…but I forgot to write it down D: grr.

But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this web I've spun about our boys. I plan to have a sequel, if you guys have any suggestions for it feel free to tell me in your review!

Thank you guys again! ;_;


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note

Quick update for those following this story. I started the sequel the other day. I was not sure if many people knew or not, so I made this note.

Its under the title, "They Will be Loved". Check it out when you have the chance!

bye~


End file.
